


The Dress

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	The Dress

The Thanix numbers were not cooperating. No matter how much he tried, they did not fit, they refused to line up and kept throwing up odd results. Once or twice he thought about just leaving it, but no, pride won, he had to fix this. The damn thing would still work, but the precision would be off and that bothered him. Garrus stared at his data pad as he strolled through the Normandy, the lines were beginning to merge and blur, perhaps it was time to give it a rest until tomorrow, well maybe just one more minute, at least until he reached his bunk.

“Spirits I should be able to do this!” he exclaimed.

“Do what precisely?” Shepard’s voice rang clear to the right of him.

“This upgrade. You’d think one plus one would be two but apparently even that’s not happening” he replied without breaking eye contact with the datapad. 

“Maybe you should ask EDI?” Shepard was clearly entertained by his frustration.

“I’ll be damned before I ask an AI for…” he looked up at Shepard with indignation and was stopped short by the sight of her.

Shepard was leaning back on the rails of Galaxy map, arms crossed in front of her one leg thrown over the other, an amused smile playing on her lips. But that was not what stopped the turian in his tracks, Shepard was wearing a dress.

“Ask for what Garrus?” she smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. 

His mind went spinning. His Shepard was a soldier, fighter, practicality personified, combats and armour was the norm. This, this was something else, the dress wrapped itself around her, clung to her hips and breasts accentuating the curves of her body.

Garrus swayed on the spot. His mind flooded, he felt a desperate urge to trace his hands over her waist, slam her against himself, scrape his teeth on her shoulder, feel her arch into him, feel her warmth, her heart hammering against him, her breath quicken.

“Fuck me…” he muttered entranced. 

“Excuse me?” her brows furrowed. 

His eyes widened in horror as he snapped out of his own mind and realised his own transgression.

“I… ahem. I mean… yes. I will not be asking EDI for assistance Commander.” he stumbled. 

Shepard looked him bewildered, the air next to her shimmered and Garrus distinctly heard a giggle. Kasumi materialised next to Shepard with a mischievous smile.

“I think the Turian was watching your six again Sheps” Kasumi smirked. 

“I did no such thing!” Garrus was flustered, he glanced at Shepard in hope she found the whole situation comical, but today was not his day, her mouth was open in a soft o, and her cheeks flushed with pink as she stared at him wide eyed.

“Will you two just give it up?” Kasumi huffed in disdain looking between them both.

“Give up what?” Shepard looked at Kasumi her flush deepening. 

“You’re a terrible liar Shepard. Like you don’t just want to throw each other against the wall and do unspeakable things, work out those kinks you’ve been suppressing, for what two years now? It’s getting boring now” Kasumi waved her hand dismissing them both “Lets go Shepard, we have a grey box to steal. And Garrus? Take a cold shower, it seem this will take some time.”


End file.
